


Come Take It Out On Me

by dinglefirst



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angry Sex, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglefirst/pseuds/dinglefirst
Summary: Lucas has had a rough day, so he naturally ends up at the one place he knows he can truly blow off steam...
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 235





	Come Take It Out On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not used to writing smut at all but listening to Future Nostalgia really got me feeling some type of way so this happened 🙈
> 
> Title from Good In Bed - Dua Lipa

Eliott goes to the front door, ready to give a piece of his mind to whatever inconsiderate bastard thinks it’s okay to pound on it so obnoxiously.  _ This prick is getting the repair bill if my door comes off the hinges _ , he grumbles to himself in his head. 

He flings the door open with his face set into a deep frown but his features immediately soften when he sees a pair of deep blue eyes staring up at him through wild strands of brown hair. 

“Can I come in?” Lucas says, not waiting for a response before shoving past Eliott and into his apartment.

“Sure…” Eliott replies cautiously, shutting the door and turning back to face Lucas. “Are you okay? You seem–”

“I’ve had a shit day,” Lucas huffs, shucking off his jacket and throwing it to the floor, “I wanna fuck.”

He looks animalistic, the blue of his eyes swallowed up into blackness as he approaches Eliott. It’s... well, it’s a little unnerving to be honest, but Eliott can’t deny the heat that starts to build in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Lucas like this. Frustrated and clearly in need of release. He’s never looked so fucking  _ sexy _ .

He doesn’t want to take advantage, though. He needs to be sure that this is really what Lucas wants.

“Listen, do you wanna talk? I could order some dinner and we could–”

“Shut the fuck up.” Lucas mutters under his raspy breath as he begins to loosen his belt buckle. Eliott can feel his resolve melting away at an alarming rate.

“Lucas–”

“I said shut up.” Lucas growls and now he’s crowding into Eliott’s space, pinning him in place with one hand on his hip and the other bracing himself on the wall next to Eliott’s head. He brings his mouth right up to Eliott’s ear and speaks slowly and deliberately into it, allowing his tongue to tease the skin of his earlobe, “I didn’t come here for chitchat, I came here so you could fuck me into your mattress and make me forget about everything other than how it feels to have this inside me.” 

The hand that had been gripping onto his hip is now applying delicious pressure to the aching bulge in the front of Eliott’s sweatpants.  _ God  _ it should be embarrassing how quickly Lucas can get him hard, how all it takes is one look into his stormy eyes and the feel of his breath against his skin, and Eliott is completely powerless to resist.

“If you’re not up to it though…” Lucas moves his hand away and makes a move to step back, but Eliott is too quick for him, grabbing his wrists and and pulling until they’ve swapped positions, Lucas pinned to the wall by wrists, which Eliott is holding firmly in place above his head.

“God, you’re unbearable sometimes.” Eliott snarls, and then he’s kissing Lucas' pink pouty lips, capturing them between his own and biting down on the pillowy flesh. 

Lucas moans, opening his mouth wide to allow Eliott’s hungry tongue to lick inside. It’s hard and wet and their mouths bruise together in a way that can’t be mistaken for anything other than what it is. Desperate. 

Eliott thrusts a thigh between Lucas', giving him something to grind against as he groans around Eliott’s tongue once more before breaking the kiss. 

“Bedroom...” He pants, writhing in Eliott’s hold, his face and neck flushed a deep pink, "Fuck… bedroom, now."

“You asked for it…” Eliott responds, and Lucas has no opportunity to bite back before Eliott is clutching at his thighs and hauling him up off his feet. 

Lucas wraps his legs around his waist like it’s second nature, making a smug grin flash across Eliott’s face. Even like this, rough, frantic and romanceless, they know this routine inside out and they just click. They’ve always just clicked.

Eliott throws Lucas onto the bed, delighting in the surprised huff that falls from his lips as he bounces on the mattress. 

“Get naked.” He says, not taking his eyes off Lucas as he begins to rid himself of his own clothes. Lucas wastes no time, wriggling hastily out of his jeans and boxers and yanking his t-shirt off over his head.

He’s beautiful like this, flushed and laid bare on Eliott’s bed for him to just drink in. 

There’s no name for this, no label for the thing that’s been going on for weeks now, where they just can’t seem to stop themselves falling into bed, but Eliott is sure that it’s the best unnamed thing he’s ever had. He loves it. He loves it when they’re drunk and they clumsily get each other off after a night out. He loves it when they’ve just watched a movie and they sink into each other, keeping steady eye contact and whispering into each other’s mouths, languidly pulling pleasure from one another until they’re completely undone. This, though, this is new. It’s a raging need for release, physical and carnal, and Eliott is getting a bigger thrill out of it than he ever could have imagined. 

“Are you gonna fuck me or put me in a museum?” Lucas snaps, and  _ fuck _ , Eliott needs to take that snarky look off his face immediately. 

“Shut up and turn over.” He orders, darkly. 

Lucas drops his mouth open, clearly about to argue or make another abrasive comment, but Eliott speaks again before he has a chance. 

“Listen, if you’re gonna show up at my place unannounced demanding to be fucked, we’re doing it on my terms, okay?” Lucas seems to be stunned into silence and he nods dumbly before Eliott repeats himself, “Now, turn over.”

He does so and the resulting view is almost too much to bear. Lucas braces himself on his knees and elbows, his back arched and his ass presented to Eliott in the most delicious way. It’s obscene. 

Eliott opens his bedside drawer and pulls out a small bottle of lube and a condom, throwing them onto the bed before positioning himself behind Lucas. He can hear the ragged breath falling from Lucas' lips and he knows he’s vibrating with anticipation. 

Wasting no more time, mostly because he simply can’t resist any longer, he surges forward and licks a hot stripe between Lucas' ass cheeks, delighting in the broken wail that bursts out of him. He doesn’t relent, tongue lapping wetly at Lucas' hole until he can feel the muscle relaxing a little, allowing him to probe inside, fucking into Lucas with his tongue. 

"Fu- fuuuck" Lucas' cry is garbled and broken and the sound drives Eliott wild, urges him on. 

He continues to mouth at Lucas' rim, feverishly licking and sucking, dragging the most sinful sounds from the man beneath his lips. 

Just as Lucas' grunts start to get frustrated and desperate, Eliott presses a finger into his hole, warm and wet with saliva. He feels the ring of muscle tense up around his finger and instinctively places his free hand onto the small of Lucas' back, rubbing comforting circles onto his skin.

"Relax, baby." He soothes.

"Don't  _ baby _ me, just fucking get on with it!"

“Fine then.” Eliott huffs, flicking open the cap on the bottle of lube and dribbling a generous amount onto two fingers, “You’re such a little shit, you know that?”

Lucas doesn’t get the chance to answer as Eliott slowly but firmly presses two fingers inside him, before pulling them almost completely out and driving back in again. A high pitched and filthy sound falls from Lucas' mouth, sending shockwaves of lust straight to Eliott’s dick. His movements inside Lucas quicken, adding a third finger and skillfully opening him up. 

Lucas is panting uncontrollably. There’s sweat gleaming on his back and his thighs begin to quiver as he struggles to hold himself up under the pleasure. He’s gorgeous. The cocky, demanding asshole who showed up at Eliott’s door not so long ago has been reduced to a whimpering mess; desperate and needy and putty in his hands. The thrill of being the one who gets to do this to Lucas, the knowledge that no-one else gets to see him just like this, is all-consuming, and Eliott suddenly needs to fuck him like he needs to breathe. 

He hears a feeble sob as he withdraws his fingers, leaving Lucas untouched as he tears into the condom and rolls it onto his aching cock. 

“You’re so fucking hot.” He grunts, slapping his palms onto Lucas' ass cheeks and spreading him wide, “I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.”

“Yessss...” he hisses “Eli,  _ fuck me _ … need you to fuck me  _ now _ .”

“Say it.”

“Fu– fuck off! _ ” _

__ “Say it.”

“ _ Please!!  _ Okay?! Please,  _ please _ fuck me Eli. I  _ need  _ you.”

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re perfect.”

And then he’s sinking into Lucas in one fluid motion, sliding wetly into the tight heat until his hips are pressed right up against Lucas' ass. 

Lucas howls in sheer animalistic pleasure and the sound is intoxicating. 

Eliott pulls almost completely out and then slams back in repeatedly, each thrust deeper than the last and each one drowning Eliott in a deeper ocean of pleasure.

He will never get used to how good this feels; the decadent pressure of Lucas' body consuming him, the way he knows he’s giving Lucas exactly what he needs whilst also chasing his own pleasure. Every time it feels brand new and every time it’s the best sex of his life. 

“God, you’re so good, Lucas…” Eliott purrs roughly as he keeps up is relentless rhythm, “the way you take my dick… so fucking good.”

Lucas can only whimper in response, beautiful pearls of nonsense dripping from his gaping mouth.  _ Gorgeous _ .

Eliott grasps Lucas' hips, lifting him up slightly and relieving the pressure on his buckling thighs. The new angle gives him a clear shot at the bundle of nerves deep inside Lucas and now Eliott is hitting his prostate relentlessly with every forward snap of his hips.

“ _ Fuck, Eli… _ ” It’s almost too much for Lucas to bear. Eliott always knows when Lucas is close, he can feel his body begin to tighten around him and his breath becomes heavy and laboured. He reaches down to take himself in his hand, but Eliott bats him away.

“Let me.” He says, wrapping his own slender fingers around Lucas' red and leaking cock. It’s heavy and solid in his palm and he knows it won’t take much before it’s spilling onto his bedsheets.

After just a few harsh tugs synced perfectly with the pounding of Eliott’s hips, Lucas is gasping and choking on the thick air around them.

“Come on baby,” Eliott wheezes, “come for me.”

“Oh fuck… oh  _ god _ … Eli–  _ Eliott! _ ” 

Lucas explodes with Eliott’s name on his tongue, his body convulsing with the waves of his pleasure as streams of white hot liquid coat Eliott’s hand.

Eliott follows seconds later, his hands grasping at Lucas anywhere he can find purchase as he rides out his orgasm. There are black spots and burning white lights behind his eyelids and his entire body shudders, goosebumps coating him from head to toe.

They collapse onto the mattress, Lucas rolling over to make room for Eliott next to him. They face each other, just drinking each other in silently as their breath returns to normal, and then Eliott places a hand on Lucas' cheek, stroking softly.

“That was…” He starts, but doesn’t know how to finish.

“I’m sorry.” Lucas whispers, lowering his eyes to avoid Eliott’s gaze.

“Hey,” Eliott replies, lifting Lucas' chin back up with his fingertips, “you have nothing to apologise for! Lucas, that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had in my life.”

A deep blush turns Lucas' cheeks a dark pink and he pushes weakly at Eliott’s chest.

“I mean it!” He chuckles, unable to hide the fondness in his eyes, “Seriously though, are you okay? I mean, that was fucking  _ incredible, _ obviously, and you’re always welcome to come over here and take out your frustrations on me…” another embarrassed giggle from Lucas, “but you can also talk to me, you know? About anything. I’m here for you, Lucas. Always.”

“I know. You’re the best, you know that?” Lucas says, wriggling closer and burying his face into Eliott’s bare chest. Eliott wraps his arms around him instinctively and places a kiss into his hair. After a moment of silent comfort, Lucas speaks again, his voice muffled against Eliott’s skin, “Does that offer of dinner still stand? We could eat and I could explain everything and then… Maybe I could stay here tonight?”

With that, Eliott rolls onto his back, pulling a giggling Lucas on top of him. He kisses him slowly and deeply, indulging in his favourite way to kiss Lucas, his hands tangling into his hair.

“Of course you can stay here.” He murmurs against those perfect lips, “Let’s go shower and then we can order in.”

There’s a huge smile on Lucas' face and a look in his eyes that says so many things that neither of them have been brave enough to say out loud yet. 

_ Me too _ , Eliott thinks,  _ me too _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna run away and hide now but i'm @lifeisevak on tumblr if you wanna come shout at me.


End file.
